Master!
by Tokyo Blue
Summary: After being infected by one of Slades probes Starfire and Raven belevie they have to obey and follow their master. And who else would it be then our own boy wonder Robin. Rae/Rob/Star. For all couples. Well except BB/Rae.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story! I know I'm not finished "Like a rock" but I need a break from that story before I go insane. This is a Rae/Rob/star but there will be no fighting over Robin between star and rae. Just read and see.**

Robin paced up and down the corridor that was outside the medical lab. In the medical lab Raven and Starfire were currently unconscious and no one knew if they were going to wake up. It was Robins fault. Well at least thats what Robin told himself.

_**Flashback**_

They thought it was a normal battle against Slade. It should have been. The alarm had sounded an hour ago to say that Slade-bots were attacking some labs at the edge of Jump city.

The titans had headed straight for the labs and attacked but it was different this time. Robin had thought they were trying to steal something and then try and get away. Instead they were trying to get close to the two females of the team. However Raven and Starfire were too powerful to let them get near them. If they did they were blown to peices.

No one knew what happened next. Maybe one of the bots had shot the needle or one of the bots got close enough but somehow it ended up in Starfire's arm. It was Starfire scream of pain that distracted the team and gave another bot the chance to get Raven.

Once they saw the two girls were infected the bots disappeared. The boys didn't try to follow them. The were too busy trying to deal with the girls. By now the girls were unconscious and the boys only knew they were alive by the short pained breath **(If that makes sense)** as the girls struggled to breathe.

_**End Flashback**_

That had been over three hours ago. The girls had been rushed back to the tower and hooked up to ventilators to help with their breathing. Cyborg had promised that the girls would be all right and they just had to wait for them to wake up.

Robin however wasn't pleased with that answer. The girls shouldn't even be in that medical room. As soon as he realised the bots were targeting the girls he shouldn't have let them continue fighting.

Suddenly the sound of something beeping in the room next to him alerted Robin back into the real world. Starfire and Raven were awake! Pressing the button to open the door Robin rushed in.

The girls were already out of their beds and standing looking a bit confused.

"Starfire, Raven. Are you okay", asked Robin concerned. The girls turned to face Robin and suddenly Robin was on the floor with an alien and half deamon hugging him.

"Master", the two girls screamed joyfully.

Robins eye twitched. Master!

**I know its short but I just want to see do people like it. Review and tell me or I won't continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed. You have no idea how much that means to be. Hopefully more people will read this story. Fingers crossed**

**Disclaimer. I don't own the teen titans. If I did would I be writing this.**

**P.S. In this story Raven and Starfire are not rivals. They are friends. I'm not a fan of stories where Raven and Starfire fight over Robin. He's not that hot**

Robin lay on the floor in shock obvious to everything except the two titan girls on top of him.

"Master", thought Robin. "Master"!

Starfire and Raven continued hugging the boy wonder and it didn't look like they were going to let go anytime soon. They wanted nothing more than to be close to their self proclaimed master. This couldn't get any worse…

"Hey man. Are the girls up"?

Robin groaned. Cyborg must have heard the alarm go off. This wasn't the best situation to be caught in. Well that depended.

"Dude. Why is Starfire and Raven groping Robin?"

Robin could have groaned. Of all the times Beastboy had to tear himself away from the TV it had to be now.

"Just get them off me", growled Robin.

"Are you sure man", laughed Cyborg as he attempted to pull Starfire off while Beastboy dealt with Raven. Both were confident that they would be able to get the girls off no problem but this proved to be a hard task than they originally thought. Both girls were determined to stick to their master and would not let go.

In their mind they had to be near their master and not let anything thing get in their way. Or anyone.

Both girls eyes started glowing, one white and the other green and before they boys realised what happened Beastboy and Cyborg were send flying to opposite sides of the room. After sending the boys a terrifying glare the girls got back to their original task. Getting as close to their master as they could.

Robin's head and back was getting sore from being thrust to the floor and he was really getting sick of this.

"Raven. Starfire. Get off me NOW", yelled Robin.

Almost instantly Starfire and Raven let go of their master and reluctantly stepped back. The looks on their faces were heartbreaking. They almost looked like they were going to burst into tears at any moment.

Robin mentally hit himself. He knew he would regret this later but sitting up him beckoned the two girls back to him.

Hesitantly the two girls came foreword and Robin wrapped his arms around the two trembling girls. All the while he was thinking. "What the hell is going on"?

* * *

"It must be Slade", said Robin. The two girls were currently sitting on the couch while the boys talked quietly in the kitchen. Robin had quickly found out that the girls obeyed and did everything he said. When he had told them to follow him to the ops room and stay on the couch they followed Robin's orders even though it was obvious they wanted to be with him.

If anyone else told them to do anything the girls would look at Robin for permission. They had also become very vicious to anyone else except Robin, as Cyborg and Beastboy had found out the hard way.

"It has to be Slade", Robin repeated walking back and foreword between the table and the cooker. "Nothing else has happened that would make them behave like this apart from whatever Slade's bots injected in them".

"But nothing showed up in the tests I did on there blood", said Cyborg. "We don't actually know what's causing them to act like this and if we don't know what's causing it".

"We don't know how to cure it", finished Robin as he looked sadly at the girls. The girls looked over the side of the couch at Robin not taking their eyes off him. Their eyes were full of love for their master.

They wanted to be beside their master and even if they were just across the room from him it felt to far away.

"What do you think master and the other two are talking about", whispered Starfire to Raven. Raven shrugged and focused her attention back on her precious master.

"I don't like the other two", Starfire whispered back.

Raven nodded. "We'll have to come our eyes on them". Starfire nodded back and they sat in silence waiting for their master to come back to them.

* * *

"The plan worked", asked Slade to one of his robot clones. The bot nodded.

"Perfect", smirked Slade. "Another couple of days and the real plan will be ready to start".

**Its short I know but I wanted to end it there. Please review. My happiness depends on it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**No one is reviewing. I am so upset right now and what do I do. Update. I have serious problems**

**Diaclaimer. Yada yada "Whatever that means)**

Later that evening the titans had decided to relax. Beastboy and Cyborg were declaring war on each other and battling with the game station. Robin, Raven and Starfire sat watching them with each girl either side of the boy wonder.

Well. You couldn't really say they were watching the game because Raven and Starfire were to busy glazing up at Robin with adoring eyes. Meanwhile Robin's eyes were trying to look anywhere but at the two bodies cuddled up to him.

Robin wanted them to stop but he couldn't tell them to leave him alone but he knew from the last time he tried that the girls had started crying. Even Raven who never cried.

"Okay I'm going to bed", sighed Robin heaving himself from the couch. Starfire and Raven seeing he was getting up quickly followed.

"Are you going to bed as well", asked Robin. Both girls nodded. After bidding the boys goodnight (and getting no response in return) they continued their way down to where all the bedrooms were.

"After reaching his room Robin turned to the two girls who had stopped when he did. "Well", said Robin anxiously. "Goodnight"

Raven and Starfire looked at each other confused. "Yes", said Starfire. "If you do not open the door we can not go to bed". Raven nodded.

Robin nearly had a stroke when he heard this. "What"!

"Are we not staying with you", asked a confused Raven.

Robin looked back and foreword between the two girls. His mouth made a number of different shapes as he attempted to speak. The two girls stood there patiently waiting for him to speak.

"Can you… can you not sleep in your own rooms and tomorrow I'll meet you in the kitchen", Robin attempted to reason.

"But what if something happens", gasped Starfire.

"Yeah. We have to be with you master", said Raven as well.

Robin sighed when he heard that word. Master. How Robin hated that word. "Please girls", begged Robin.

That's when the girls begin to worry. What if their master didn't let them stay with him. What if they had to spend the whole night without him? It was unthinkable.

"Master", pleaded the two girls. Tears threatened to spill from their eyes. Robin ran his hands through his hair breathing in deeply.

"Fine. Come on in".

Assuming the girls would follow him Robin made his way into his room. Everything was neat and in its place. The bed was made and all his uniforms were put away. Just what you would expect from the boy wonder.

"Are you going to bed now", asked Starfire eagerly. Robin nodded yawning.

"Okay". Said the two titan girls together and begin to take off their uniforms. Robin nearly screamed.

"What the hell are you doing"!

"Getting ready for bed", answered Raven.

Robin sighed irritably. "Fine", he growled giving up. He strode over to his presses where he kept his spare t–shirts and grabbing two, he threw them over to the girls who caught them.

"Put them on".

The girls looked at each other confused but followed his orders. Robin turned around while the girls finished undressing. As soon as he heard the girls move again he walked around and lay on his bed with his arms resting behind his head.

Raven and Starfire followed and getting either side of Robin they lay down staring at him.

"What's wrong", asked Raven worried.

"I'm annoyed", said Robin through gritted teeth.

"Why"? asked Starfire innocently.

"Because", Robin shot up about to yell at the girls when he finally looked into their faces. Both of the girls were looking at him with happy adoring eyes. Robin couldn't bear to tear that off them.

"Nothing". I'm just angry Slade got away".

"Ohh", said the two girls understanding. Robin moved to he was lying under the covers. The girls followed again and settling under the covers they close their eyes and it seemed they were asleep.

Robin yawned and rubbed his eyes. Even though it was morally wrong Robin couldn't help but feel comfortable. Robin didn't like to sleep. He felt it was a waste of time when he could be doing other things like hunting down Slade.

Robin struggled against his need to sleep but in the end it was a battle he couldn't win. What he didn't know when he fell asleep was that his two bed buddies were still awake.

"Starfire. He's asleep", whispered Raven sitting up on one elbow.

"Thanks friend Raven", whispered back Starfire who also propped herself up on her elbow. Both girls stared intently at their master.

"He's so cute when he's asleep", said Raven softly. Starfire nodded in agreement.

"What colour do you think his eyes are", asked Starfire.

"I don't know. Should we look"?

Starfire gasped in horror. "Raven. That would be betraying master's trust".

Raven looked at her. "Don't tell me you didn't think of doing it either".

Starfire smiled guilty. "Yes I did. Maybe if we are quick", said Starfire moving her hand to one side of the mask. Raven followed her example and got the other side.

"1"

"2"

"Three", they whispered together and pulled it off.

"Crap. I forgot you close your eyes when you're asleep".

**Maybe next time times. If their is a next time. REVIEW  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. I've updated. I'll try and update "Expecting and in danger" and "Like a rock" soon. Anyway heres a new chapter to master!**

**Disclaimer. Why do I have to keep writing this. I don't own teen titans**

Cyborg walked from his room to the kitchen. He had been up till early morning trying to figure out how to cure Raven and Starfire. Well he looked for the cure after trashing Beast Boy on the game station.

The kitchen door opened to show the entire room was empty. Cyborg wasn't surprised to see Beastboy was still asleep and maybe Starfire but Robin and Raven were always up at least 2 hours before Cyborg and it was now a quarter to eleven.

"Better go and heck on the girls", thought Cyborg as he turned around and walked down the corridor from which he came. Starfire's room was the nearest so he went there first.

Cyborg knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Getting no answer and knocked again and called.

"Hey Star. Are you okay"?

There was still no reply and typing in the code to open the door Cyborg panicked. The door slid open and his suspicions were confirmed. The room was empty and it looked like no one had been there all night.

Rushing down to Raven's room he knocked and getting no reply opened the door. There was no one there.

Cyborg stood their thinking for a minute. Where were the girls? Maybe Slade!

It was possible. Maybe the whole master thing was a side effect before Slade's true plan and now the girls were in his clutches.

"What am I going to do", thought Cyborg.

"Get Robin", was the first thought that came to mind and Cyborg complied. Rushing from Raven's room down the corridor to Robin's room he didn't bother knocking. Instead he punched in the code and as soon as the door opened he rushed in.

"Robin. The girls are… missing".

Cyborg's voice trailed off at the sight in front of him. The two girls and Robin were currently asleep with Robin in the middle and both girls on either side of him. Starfire's head was nestled in under Robin's arm and Raven's head was lying on Robin's chest.

Cyborg was stunned. What was he supposed to do? Should he wake them up. No! That would be so awkward having to deal with the three of them. Well the girls wouldn't care but Robin would.

No. It was best to leave them and not to mention anything. That way no one would be embarrassed and Cyborg would miss an awkward conversation.

"Dude. I knew something like this was going to happen. Who wouldn't take advantage of having two hot girls as slaves".

Looking around behind him Cyborg saw BB had for once gotton up early and decided to join the rest of them in Robin's room. Cyborg then heard a small moan and both boys turned around to the source of the noise.

If Robin. Raven and Starfire hadn't been awake before Beastboy's voice had certainly woken up the three sleeping titans.

Robin shot up and stared at the two other male members of his team and then looked down at the two slowly awakening girls.

"What the hell are you doing in my room", screamed Robin.

"What are doing with Starfire and Raven in your room", screamed back Cyborg.

"They wouldn't leave me last night", answered back Robin.

"You didn't want us here last night", asked Raven looking hurt. Starfire had the same look on her face.

"No girls. I wanted you here last night", Robin tried to comfort them.

"That doesn't mean you can have a threesome with them", said Beastboy seriously.

"I didn't have sex with them", roared Robin.

"Yeah", answered Starfire sadly. "He wouldn't let us".

Everyone in the room was quiet after that comment. The three boys were frozen in shock after what Starfire had said and Raven was nodding in agreement with Starfire.

"Okay", breathed out Robin. "First of all. Starfire and Raven can you wait for me at the couch".

Raven and Starfire looked at him stunned. "But master", they moaned.

Robin wasn't going to back down this time though. "I will meet you in a few minutes", said Robin.

Raven and Starfire looked at each other in shock but they got up and walked out the door. As they passed by Cyborg and Beastboy they glared at them as if it was their fault they had to leave their master.

The glare sent shivers down Beastboy and Cyborg's spines. After staring after the girls they turned back to Robin. "What the hell was that about", asked Beastboy.

"They probably think we're trying to separate Robin from them", said Cyborg. "After all in their minds Robin is the most important thing to them and if anyone tried to come in their way.

The three boys shivered at the thought of what the girls might do. "Better reason for us to get down to them then", answered Robin.

* * *

"What's taking master so long", moaned Starfire. Raven shrugged. Starfire started pacing in front of the couch. Back and foreword. Back and foreword.

"Starfire. You're giving me a headache. Will you calm down", said Raven calmly.

Starfire stared at Raven in shock. "Raven. How can you be so calm? Because of them two master threw out of his room. They could convince master to get rid of us".

Raven shook her head and smiled. "Starfire. They won't be doing anything like that. They are terrified of us. The last thing they are going to do is turn against us".

Starfire sat down beside Raven and looked at her in the face. "You sure"?

Raven nodded. "Positive".

Suddenly there was a beeping sound at the screen in front of them and a message played".

"Hey guys. Titans east here", said the voice they recognised as Bumblebee. "It turns out we're going to have to stay with you for a while. They was an accident involving arrows and seven burst pipes. You don't want to know. Anyway we'll be over around noon. Can't wait to see what your leadership skills are like Robin. See you guys".

The smile on the two titans faces quickly disappeared. This was the worst thing to happen.

"We know that no one on our team can steal Robin away from us", said Starfire.

"But what about someone on another team", finished Raven.

Raven and Starfire now had a new enemy. And her name was Bumblebee.

**Poor Bumblebee. Anyway Review. I love them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Update finally. I don't know how long its been but I have been busy finishing "Like a rock" and minding two neices under the age of two which is not easy. There too cute. Thats there problem.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Teen titans but one day as when I get my nuclear wepons. Um. Didn't mean that (glances around nearvously)**

The boys made their way downstairs to where the girls were. Walking in through the sliding doors they made their way over to the couch where the girls were sitting looking very pissed off.

"Uhh. What's up", stuttered Beastboy trying to get on the girls good side.

"The titans East are coming over", muttered Raven crossing her arms. Starfire copied and both of them glared into the wall not looking at the boys.

Cyborg, Beastboy and Robin looked at each other in horror. "Oh crap. What are we going to do", gasped Cyborg.

"Okay sat calm", Robin tried to think. "We still have time. If we".

Robin never got to finish his sentence. The door to the ops room opened once again and the titans East walked through. "Hey guys. Did you get our message"?

Starfire and Raven nodded still glaring at the wall. The boys looked around sheepish trying not to look at the five.

"Okay…" muttered Aqualad. "Where are we staying"?

"Oh yeah". Robin got back into leader mode. "We have three spare rooms so I suppose Mas and Menos can bunk together. That just leaves one person".

"Well", said Beastboy with a smirk. "Starfire's not sleeping in her room so why doesn't Bee sleep there.

Cyborg let out a smirk. "Yeah. There's always Raven's room as well you know". Both boys were laughing openly while the titans East looked confused.

Raven and Starfire looked at each other horrified. "That master stealer might be sleeping in one of our rooms", whispered Starfire.

"Well at least she won't be sleeping with Robin", whispered back Raven. Starfire nodded but was still not happy at the thought of giving up her room. Nether was Raven for that matter.

"Bee can have Starfire's room", decided Robin. "Raven's room is too dangerous".

All the titans nodded and Robin instructed Beastboy and Cyborg to show the titans east their rooms. Robin had to have a talk with Raven and Starfire.

Sitting down between them he leaned back. As expected the two girls curled up to him.

"What's wrong with you two", asked Robin. "Usually you would at least acknowledge them".

The girls were silent and then Starfire spoke up. "Why did you let her stay here"?

Robin looked confused. "Her. Do you mean Bumble bee".

Raven and Starfire nodded growling at the mention of her name. "Yes. Is she here to… replace us"?

Robin's eyes widened in shock. Were they really that paranoid that they thought any girl that came here was there to replace them. "No no", shouted Robin weaving his hands.

"Of course Bumble Bee is not going to replace you two. She's only here because of the titans tower", Robin tried to explain.

"That's what she told you", muttered Raven darkly. Starfire nodded at Raven's word.

Robin sighed. He was getting very frustrated now. Then a thought came to him. Why not try a different approach.

"That's the truth because why would I need someone else when I have you two. Your both perfect and replacing you would be impossible", smiled Robin wrapping his arms around the two girls. Both girls settled into the embrace and sighed with contentment.

Robin let out a sigh of relief in the safety of his mind. The sooner Cyborg found a cure the better.

"Okay", said Robin sitting up. "What about you two get dressed". The girls looked down to see they were still wearing the t-shirts Robin had given them last night.

"Do we have to", sighed Raven. Starfire was busy hugging the t-shirt after she figured out her master had worn it.

"Yes", said Robin. "Get into your uniforms and I'll meet you in the gym for practise".

Both girls nodded and Robin satisfied with what he had done left them and made his way to the gym.

* * *

"I do not wish to take off my masters t-shirt", sighed Starfire trying to stall the inevitable. Raven was already in her leotard and was currently putting on her belt.

"We have to Star", said Raven. "The sooner you get dressed the sooner we go up to the gym where Master is". Starfire nodded and proceeded to get changed.

"I am so happy master thinks we are perfect", smiled Starfire thinking over what Robin had said. "Although".

Raven looked around. "What"?

Starfire bit her bottom lip and continued. "Master might not want Bumble Bee but she wants him. And maybe if she catches him alone or gets some drugs and puts it in his drink like on Desperate Housewives or".

"Starfire stop. Its okay. Master is too clever to fall for that. You've just been watching too much TV", replied Raven opening the door. Pulling up the zipper on her boot Starfire followed.

Getting closer to the gym the girls heard voices talking. One was there master and the other was the master stealing Klorbag.

"Do you want a drink Robin".

Raven and Starfire looked at each other in horror. Flying as fast as they could the entered the room just as Bee was handing the bottle to Robin.

"Noooooo", shouted Starfire as she leapt for Robin and just as the bottle touched his lips Starfire knocked the drink out Robin's hand.

Unfortunately Starfire managed to hit Robin in the face sending the two of them to the ground. Raven and Bee rushed over to the couple on the floor just as the other titans walked in. Bumble Bee looked confused. Raven was worried for her master. Was he hurt?

"Starfire. What the hell are you doing", shouted Robin after propping himself up on his shoulders and looking down and the alien who was lying sideways on his chest.

Starfire's eyes started to water. "I… I was just trying to help and I'm… I don't deserve to be in your presence". Starfire started to bawl now, sobbing into the boy wonders chest as Robin rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

Everyone but Raven looked on very confused. Then Speedy understood.

"Ohh. Its her time of the month".

* * *

"And now they think Robin's their master", finished Cyborg. The titans East sat stunned not knowing what to say. Starfire and Raven were with Robin in the kitchen getting breakfast ready.

"How long are they going to be like this", asked Bumblebee.

Cyborg shrugged. "As soon as I find the cure but without any clues what chemicals were used to start this it might take a while".

"Well", said Bee hesitantly. "If you want any help I'm here".

The male members of titans east and Beastboy smirked at each other knowingly. The non-metal part of Cyborg's face turned red. Bumblebee let out a shy smile.

"Breakfast is ready", shouted Starfire from the kitchen.

Within minutes everyone was sitting at the table tucking in to the delicious pancakes Robin had made. Raven and Starfire were either side of Robin. Unfortunately Bee was sitting across from the threesome. All through breakfast Bee tried to ignore the hate-filled glares at her. Robin tried to keep an eye on the girls but whenever the girls noticed Robin looking at them they changed instantly smiling at Robin.

After breakfast was finished it was left to Speedy and Aqualad to do the washing up. Bee left to unpack and the twins decided to have a tour of Jump city leaving Cyborg to crush Beastboy at the game station.

Robin had tried to convince the girls to let him work without success. It was only after he told Raven and Starfire that since they were moving into his room shouldn't they get some of there stuff. The girls had then disappeared leaving Robin alone to work on finding Slade and curing the girls. He had a feeling that he would regret letting them move their stuff in but he needed time alone before he went crazy.

The girls were currently in Raven's room deciding what stuff Raven should bring. Starfire was still upset that Bee had to stay in her room. Raven didn't really care as long as Bumblebee was away from Robin.

"What are we going to do", sighed Starfire sitting down on Raven's bed. "We can't be with master all the time and now Bumblebee is living with us".

Raven sat down beside her think. "Well. If Beastboy and Cyborg are staying away from our master because they are afraid why don't we do the same to Bumblebee".

* * *

Bee was in the middle of unpacking her bags and thinking at the same time. What way was she supposed to act to the girls. Before she could think anymore there was a knock on the door. Leaving her suitcase she walked over and opened it to revel the two people she had been thinking about.

"Hey Star, Raven. What's up", said Bee deciding it would be best to act normal. The girls didn't speak. They stood glaring at their former friend. Bumblebee started to panic inside.

"Okay. What's going on", asked Bumblebee trying to keep it together.

"We have to talk", said Raven. Lifting up her hand it glowed black and suddenly Bee was up against the wall. Raven and Starfire moved foreword. Raven's hand still glowed black and Starfire's eyes and hands were bright green.

Bumblebee struggled under the black magic and moving her hand as silently as she could so that she would not alert her captors attention she grasped hold of her stingers.

Just as Starfire and Raven were right in front of Bee she struck. Shooting at the girls she distracted Raven so that she lost the hold on her powers. Landing on her feet Bee faced the girls getting into battle position.

"Bring it", growled Bee.

Raven and Starfire just smirked. The battle was going to begin.


End file.
